Rewrite ${\dfrac{3^{3}}{3^{-9}}}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{3^{3}}{3^{-9}} = 3^{3-(-9)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{3^{3}}{3^{-9}}} = 3^{12}} $